Page 187
by seriouscaseofthegayface
Summary: Daisy insists on showing Sweets a VERY interesting part of Dr Brennan's new book...


**A/N: Hi everyone! Okay, so it's official – I'm going on a total Swaisy craze! This is a nice little fluffy by-product of the awesomest episode ever, Bones on the Blue Line! (: I really hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to review!**

**On with the show...**

**Sweets POV**

Sunday evening, 9 pm. Daisy is over (as usual, she practically lives with me now. Not that I tell her that. Wouldn't want to jinx it, or anything), snuggled up against me with a large book in her hands. My left arm is casually slung over her shoulder as I scribble notes on the latest case victim.

Silence.

Ever since Daisy and I started going out, I've become more and more fond of peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong, I love her excited babble - it's cute - but needs to be appreciated in small doses. And as I am now seeing her in rather large quantities, these periods of silence are often a welcome relief.

"Hey, Lancelot?"

But they do not last very long.

"Yes, Daisy?" I look up to see her wide brown eyes peeking at me from behind her book.

Daisy lowers the book slightly to reveal her smile. "Have you got to the part of 'Bone of Contention' where Kathy and Andy devour each other in a passionate frenzy in the autopsy room?" she asks, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No, Daisy, I haven't read any more than I had three hours ago, when you last asked me." I say, unable to inject sufficient anger into my tone. She's just too adorable for me to stay mad at.

Daisy pouts slightly. "Oh. I - "

"Speed read. I know." The memories of the seventh Harry Potter book's release are painfully clear.

Daisy nods, and I return to my work. A pause.

I can feel her eyes on me, practically see their round, expectant stare. Daisy, for all her imperfections, does not bring up something without a valid reason. Sighing, I meet her gaze once more, feigning surprise when I catch her looking at me. We regard each other for a moment.

"What about Kathy and Andy, Daisy?" I finally prompt.

Her answering smile is practically blinding. "_Well_, I just wanted you to take a look at this one part. Page 187. It is stea-amy." she grins, fanning herself dramatically.

I smile fondly, picking up my pen. "I'll read it later, okay?"

"But Lance! You have to read it _now_! It's important!" Daisy shoves the book under my nose.

"Daisy, I'm bus -"

"I know, I know." Daisy waves my excuse away. "Just one page! Consider it psychoanalysis of Dr Brennan's sex drive!" she winks.

I relent, taking the book from her and casually scanning the page. _Wow_. I knew that Dr Brennan's books put an emphasis on passion, but this was something else. Truth be told, I'm actually a little turned on. Okay, _very_ turned on.

I pass the book back. "Very interesting." I say, nonchalant.

Daisy raises one eyebrow, obviously not fooled. "Have _you_ ever done that before?" she demands.

No reply. Daisy smirks.

"Me neither. It _sounds_ pretty fun, wouldn't you agree?" she moves closer.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess." I can feel my face beginning to get hot.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Daisy asks eagerly.

"No. I have to have this profile done by tomorrow morning, Daisy. Maybe later." I start to write again, attempting to ignore her as she trails her fingers along my arm. I gulp audibly.

Another pause.

"Lancelot?"

I make the mistake of glancing up. Daisy is giving me _that_ look, the one I never say 'no' to - her eyes warm and innocent, head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side, a small smile gracing her perfect lips.

Well, crap.

Before I can even think of the consequences of my actions, my lips are locked with Daisy's and I am carrying her to the bedroom. I really am going to have to start putting a limit on the amount of times she can use _the_ _look_ per week. This is getting ridiculous.

Note to self: stop working from home, Daisy can and will 'distract' you.

However, hours later, curled up in bed with Daisy's head resting on my chest, I can't really bring myself to regret it. Page 187, it turns out, is even better than the book gives it credit for.

Daisy cracks open an eye, smiling sleepily. "Wanna try it again, Lancelot?"

Next time I see Dr Brennan, I really must remember to thank her.

**A/N: Ta dah! Have your brains rotted out yet? Please, please, please tell me what you thought and leave me a review! They seriously make my day, so press that little button (:**

**Peace,**

**Ellie**


End file.
